


Friendly Strangers

by skysonfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chief Hopper - Freeform, David Harbour - Freeform, F/M, Hawkins - Freeform, Hop, Hopper - Freeform, Jim Hopper - Freeform, Nature, One Shot, Police, Reader Fantasy, Sexual Content, Stranger Things 1, Stranger Things 2, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: Nighttime in the Hawkins woods provides a setting to consider a frustrated pairing, as well as Hopper's aloof nature and mysterious intentions.





	Friendly Strangers

The stars are twinkling diamonds -- showing themselves bashfully though the yellowing fall leaves of the trees. It's a quiet night in the Hawkins woods, and their excited exhalations mist the air; their bodies manifesting ghosts into the world. A committed physical discussion between friendly stangers.

He touches back her hair from her face as he forces her hips against a wild bed of earth and grass and dying leaves. She wonders on the cut of his brow as he withdraws between her legs and sheathes himself again. She feels tight and cautious, but she can tell that it's the fit he likes most because he slows and waits, staving away his finish.

She is frustrated by his silent brooding, and she is angry with herself for her treatment. He holds her so far and censors their connection while stroking and romancing his past -- his losses and inadequacies. She suffocates under the weight of her feelings and she doesn't want them anymore because she has so many other wants. She wants to make her mark. She wants the nightmares to go away, and she wants to be someone more than someone he fucks in secret.

She repositons her hips and pushes his shoulder to allow them to switch places. He smirks and reaches up to paw at the buttons of her flannel shirt. It feels good to watch him grapple and she mills herself on him hard. She doesn't want him to feel the way he does, but he does, and she breathes a lustful noise into the night. He bends and sits up, touching his mouth to hers. He feels dry and used, but the moisture of her lips reinvigorate him. He pulls his mouth against her neck as he rubs firmly at her breasts through the softness of her shirt. She considers his hat and gun alongside the nearest tree, so haphazardly discarded, and she wonders not only about his level of care, but her own. There is something noncommittal that beats in her chest, and as she throws her eyes on the blue braided bracelet he wears, it's reaffirmed:

You are a distraction.

He whispers something inaudible, and she takes a moment to place her fingers on his face, to feel his close clipped beard and strong jaw, and she catches a glimpse of soul through the dark blue of his guarded eye. She can't take it.

"Would you look for me?" She asks, but he tries to kiss the words from her mouth. "Jim?" She persists.

"What?" He rests his rough palm against the back of her neck and they breathe in tandem.

"If I was gone. Would you look for me?"

His desired response seems angry, but he looks up through the leaves and considers the stars for just a moment. She wonders if he sees the same thing she does in the night sky.

"It's not like that ... like this." He says, gently before reconsidering and starting again, "Until now ..."

The light of a passing car flickers though the trees, tossing an exposed glow that preserves the moment on their faces.

"Everything I knew that was real is gone." He studies her and something twists in her guts as the evening air reaches its fingers up her back. "But it's not like that ... not now."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, man, I know that most readers aren't interested in one-shots or OCs. That said, this is my second Hopper-focused piece, and I am simply trying to get the character feel right through action, observation and dialogue. In the future, I am considering a more convential pairing that might be more up the fandom's alley. In any case, if you read this little piece, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it. For what it is, I feel like it came together well.


End file.
